wikigameiafandomcom-20200215-history
Cortez
Cortez is the holder of the fifth Crystal Star,The Sapphire Star ( Crystal Star), in the game Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. His base is in a Pirate Ship deep in the depths of Pirates Grotto on Key Haul Isand. When Mario first enters Pirates Grotto Cortez tries to scare him off with scary warnings ( just like Tutankoopa did in the original Paper Mario). As Mario goes through Pirates Grotto Cortez will now and then say more scary warnings that Mario ignores. Once Mario meets up with Cortez to battle, Cortez in disgust because Mario ignored his warnings and he starts the battle. After Mario defeats Cortez he disappears and reappears to show that he is already dead and he is invincible because of being dead. Then Mario explains that he doesn't want Cortez's treasure and all he wants is the Crystal Star. Cortez then says that he didn't really like the Crystal Star anyway and he gives it to Mario. Then Cortez kicks Mario out of his ship. After Mario comes out of Pirates Grotto Four eyes revealed himself as Lord Crump. He then starts bombing the island with his big pirate ship. Flavio then tells Mario to take him to Cortez to ask to borrow his ship to fight back against Lord Crump. Cortez did not agree at first and he said he couldn't even if he wanted to, because his ship can not sail without the skull gem. When Flavio reveals he has the skull gem Cortez says Flavios ancestors stole the gem from him so Flavio should give Cortez the gem right now. Flavio then threatens to have Mario fight Cortez again while he throws the red skull gem in the ocean. The Cortez finally agrees then they set sail to beat lord crump. After Mario beats the x-nauts and Lord Crump Cortez takes Mario back to Rogueport.Cortez then docks at Rogueport and will take Mario to Keyhaul and back whenever Mario wants.Just like the Whale does in the original Paper Mario. In Battle In battle Cortez has three froms you have to to defeat him and each form has 20Hp.In his first form he is a massive Pirate with four weapons and a pile of bones. In this form he will use all his weapons to attack. He will also use the all in one turn. After you beat this form his bones will fall apart and the curtain will close and open again while he appears in his second form.In his second form he will charge up all of his bones and throw them at you. Or he might just headbutt you. And finally, in his third form all his weapons and his head are all floating in midair. In this battle all his weapons and his head will attack you in one turn.If you knock out a weapon in will come back later in the battle so the main goal is to defeat his head. He will also eat part of the crowd in the battle to restore his Hp. Weapons Attacks Cortez attacks with his four of his weapons. Hook poke ( 2 hits, poison) Sabre Slashes you ( 2x2) Sword' '''The sword slashes you 2 times '''Rapier' Stabs you three times Tattle That's Cortez! He's the dreaded pirate spirit who haunts the island! His HP may seem low, by he's a spirit so even when his HP hits 0, he'll come back. Plus, he has tons of different attacks. He's as tough and scary as he looks. I'd say just keep damaging him, and sooner or later he'll go down for good! Let's give this tormented spirit some eternal rest! Field Tattle That's Cortez, remember? The dread pirate ghost feared by all? Ring a bell? Boy, hard to imagine someone that scary would like us... But he's just a big sweetie! Plus, he's like our taxi service between Rogueport and Keelhaul Key! I love him!